Over Our Heads
by BlueForestAngelCat
Summary: Thing don't always turn out the way you expect them to..."Happily Ever After" just got put on hold...it's time to see who sinks and who can swim ;3    Please don't hit me with fish...italian food is fine, but please no fish...
1. Prologue: The Wish

**Disclaimer: As if you didn't already know...I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU! ...really, I don't...**

**Here comes the Prologue for a whole new fanfiction...don't be too surprised, 'kay? ^.^ **

**Thing don't always turn out the way you expect them to..."Happily Ever After" just got put on hold...it's time to see who sinks and who can swim ;3 (Please don't hit me with fish...italian food is fine, but please no fish...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Wish<strong>

Ahiru opened her eyes and blinked. In the warm summer air, while her small body had been gently rocked by the waters of the lake, she had nearly been lulled to sleep.

However, a muted thud from the dock above her had roused her. Curious, she swam to the water's edge, and climbed onto land.

On the dock she found Fakir, asleep in the rocking chair he'd brought out that day. Lying on the ground beside him was the object responsible for the sound. It was a small bundle of brown paper, tied together with an ordinary off-white string.

The knot was a simple one, so it wasn't hard for her at all to undo it. It wasn't until after the knot was undone that she realized Fakir would scold her for opening it. After checking to make sure he was still sound asleep, she carefully opened the paper with her beak, silently hoping she could put it back the way she'd found it afterwards.

However, as soon as the content was revealed, she froze. Harmlessly nestled within the paper, on an ordinary gold chain, was a smooth blood red stone in the shape of an egg. Without another thought, she picked it up and flipped the chain over her head. She looked down at her wings, and remembered something. Water.

She turned and ran for the edge of the dock, her heart beating wildly, and hopped into the water. She waited, and waited, yet nothing happened.

Then, after staring at her reflection in the water, she realized how foolish she was being. Her face red from embarrassment, she retreated to the shade beneath the dock, one tear slipping down her feathered cheek.

She looked closer at the pendant. It was different from the one she'd been thinking of; the pendant that was now gone. It had been returned to its rightful owner. That was how it should be. It had been selfish of her to think it had come back to her. She realized she should return this one to Fakir.

Then her eyes widened as she wondered with surprise. Why did he have this? He knew as well as she what a pendant like this symbolized. While she tried to come up with an explanation, Fakir was slowly coming to.

He'd dreamed of running across water that seemed to have no end, chasing after someone. The person was far ahead of him and cloaked in mist, but by and by he began to know who she was. Her eyes were blue, as deep as the lake they ran across. Her hair was wild and untamed like the forest, and bright and fiery like the sun. Freckles dotted the bridge of her nose, but although some would consider that unfortunate, the smile that would bloom beneath them would prove that thought wrong.

As soon as he realized who she was, she vanished. In her place was a small duck. That thought is what awoke him, for it was a painful thought, a painful memory. He didn't want to think of that, for there was nothing he could do to change that.

No, it was fine. Everything was fine; everything was how it was supposed to be.

While he told himself this, his hand found its way to his now empty pocket. This made his eyes open, and he soon discovered the abandoned paper and string where it lay. He was no fool; he knew who would have found it there, and so he stood to look for her.

He began to call for her, but uncertainty made him pause. Why had she taken the pendant? What was she thinking right now? His hands curled into fists while his face crunched in anger and pain. What had he done? Why had he bought the stupid pendant that only made him remember what had once been, and what no longer was? He couldn't, or wouldn't, find the answer.

Ahiru heard the movement above, and realized he was awake. After a moment she realized she was still wearing the pendant, and she began to panic.

"Ah...Ahiru?" he finally called, though his voice was almost too soft for her to hear. He didn't know why, but he was scared, just as she was. They were afraid to confront this. It was painful.

However, he had called for her, so she went to him, albeit slowly. When she was finally beside him, she could not meet his eyes, just as he could not meet hers.

He knew what she would ask, if she could. But he did not know the answer, or he didn't want to know. No one had told him to buy it; no one had made him do it. He had done it himself, so he was to blame, no one else.

Finally, he gathered the courage to look at her, and he saw the pendant still around her neck. She noticed him looking at it, and quickly took it off. Then she looked down, ashamed of herself. She didn't need words for him to understand.

"I'm sorry," he said, disturbing the silence despite how softly he'd spoken. She looked up at him in surprise, wondering why he was apologizing. Her eyes, as blue and deep as the lake, pushed the one thought he'd been avoiding to the surface. It was there now, he couldn't be rid of it. He had to say it, "I…I want you to be a girl again."

Her big blue eyes widened while her heart raced at his words. He shared her wish, and that was why he'd had the pendant. No matter how they'd tried to deny it, the wish had still been there.

"I…I don't know how…but…" he wasn't sure how to say it. They both knew she was a duck, not a girl, yet this feeling still remained. This was how it was supposed to be, but they weren't happy. This was important to them, though they had tried long and hard to deceive themselves, "I want this story to be a happy one."

Tears of joy filled her eyes as she nodded. It would be hard, she was sure. But as long as their feelings were connected, she was sure something wonderful would be the result. Looking into her eyes so full of hope, he smiled. As long as she had hope, he was sure they would find a way. They would find a way, because these were their true feelings, and this was what mattered to them most.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, just a heads up, be ready for something you never saw coming...and please don't hit me with fish! Tomatoes, spagetti, and butter filled socks are fine...just no fish please! And if you throw rocks...well, do you actually want me to die? X_X Lol, just kidding...er, not about me being mortal...just the part about you guys being mean enough to throw rocks...^^;<strong>

**Oh, one more thing...the writing style changes a little bit after this...because I was too lazy to change the prologue...^^;.**


	2. Chapter 1: Roxanne

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Princess Tutu...**

**Thank you for your kind reviews Chrysanth Florence and James Birdsong! ^^**

_**Thing don't always turn out the way you expect them to..."Happily Ever After" just got put on hold...it's time to see who sinks and who can swim ;3 (Please don't hit me with fish...italian food is fine, but please no fish...)**_

**Here we go...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Roxanne<strong>

"MAMA!" a young girl screamed, kicking at the covers as if her life depended on it.

Another young girl, in the bed beside hers, sat up with a start, and looked her way with wide and worried eyes, "Roxanne?"

A little boy jumped up in a similar fashion in his bed across from theirs, "R-Roxi?"

"MAMA!" the girl wailed again, tears streaming from her closed eyes as she fought an imaginary foe.

A pair of maids hurriedly lit the lamps as a man and a woman rushed in. Seeing the girl in her fit, they quickly ran to her side.

"Roxanne?" the woman called as they grasped the girls arms to keep her from flailing about, "Roxanne!"

At the sound of her voice, Roxanne opened her big blue eyes, "M...mama?"

The girl was shaking as the woman pulled her into her arms, "Darling, what's wrong?"

The man took a seat beside the woman, and wrapped his arms around them both, his golden brown eyes watching over them almost anxiously.

"A nightmare?" he asked softly as he stroked the trembling girl's fiery orange hair.

The other young girl and the little boy both slipped out of their beds to join them on Roxanne's bed; concern for her made clear with the looks on their faces. The girl had white hair, like the man had, porcelain skin like the woman, and violet eyes. The boy had black hair like the woman had, golden brown eyes like the man had, and freckles like Roxanne had.

"M-mama..." Roxanne sobbed against the woman's chest, "You...I saw you...dressed in black feathers..."

The man and woman shared a look of surprise, the woman's garnet eyes showing a flash of horror, but neither made a comment.

"I...I couldn't move...she wanted to kill me, mama...she was going to-"

"Roxanne, look at me," the woman pulled the stricken girl up so she could face her, "It was only a nightmare. I would _never _hurt you, do you understand? I would sooner kill myself than even think of hurting you. The same for Veronica and Alfonse, because I am your mother."

Roxanne wiped her nose on her sleeve, "I know, mama. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for that," the dark haired woman said, containing her earlier panic so as to not upset her daughter more. She pulled a handkerchief out of her nightgown pocket and began wiping the girl's face, "And what have I told you about wiping your nose on your sleeve?"

The little blue eyed girl blushed, "You told me not to..."

The woman sighed, rolling her garnet eyes toward the heavens, "Honestly, Roxanne..."

The little boy suddenly snickered, "Roxi's sleeve isn't a hankie."

"Alphonse!" the violet eyed girl hissed, "What has mother told you about talking like that?"

The boy blinked and tilted his head innocently, "Like what, _Roni_?"

The pale girl turned red, "Why you little-!"

The boy laughed as she chased him around the room, "Get back here Alphonse!"

Their mother was about to scold them, but she was distracted by the now giggling girl in her arms. Seeing Roxanne beginning to recover from her nightmare, the woman instead hugged her daughter and leaned into her husband's chest. Her husband smiled, and kissed them both on the tops of their heads. Roxanne giggled when he did. Alphonse grinned at the scene, but didn't let that distract him from dodging a frustrated Veronica. Fortunately for him, though the young Veronica was graceful, she was clearly terrible at playing tag.

"I love you mama, and I love you daddy," Roxanne said, snuggling into the warmth of her parents' arms.

"Veronica, Alphonse," the man spoke, his voice gentle but stern, "Come here."

The two were swift to halt their game of tag and obey their father. Soon they too were caught in the circle of their parents' arms. Though Veronica sneakily pinched Alphonse's cheek in revenge. Being the little hero he was, he didn't dare ruin the moment by whining about it. He could always get back at her later.

Seeing that peace had returned, the two maids silently stepped outside. They waited near the door, ready for if they should be called on.

The elder of the two sighed, "Her Highness used to have a similar nightmare, before The Princesses were born...if I remember correctly."

The younger maid's eyebrows went up in surprise, "Queen Rue dreamed her mother was going to kill her too?"

The first maid gave her a weird look, but then shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant. I meant the part about the black feathers. It only happened a few times, but Her Highness would wake up screaming something about ravens coming to get her...perhaps someone spoke to the Princess about that time, and that's why she had that nightmare."

"Oh dear," the younger maid gasped, "How terrible...but at least that would explain it. There hasn't been a raven in sight since His Highness returned to us. Only tales remain."

"Hmph," the elder maid raised her nose, "You'd think people would take care not to speak of them. Especially around the children."

The younger maid nodded in agreement, "Especially His Lordship, Autor. He doesn't know how to watch what he says...just the other day he told Princess Roxanne that if she ever went into the West Tower, a horrible monster would get her. The poor girl looked terrified. Princess Veronica scolded him for it though. You should have seen the look on his face."

The elder maid cracked a small smile, "The Princess Veronica is a very strict mistress, just like Her Highness. I would hate to find myself on her bad side."

The younger maid chuckled in agreement.

For a moment, there was silence, but then the younger maid made a face.

"What _is _in the West Tower anyway?" she asked.

The elder maid thought about it, "I...I don't have the slightest clue."

The two brooded over it in silence, but neither could think of what could be hidden away in the West Tower.

_Till The Next Chapter..._

* * *

><p>...again, please no fish...and no rocks...PLEASE...I don't want to suffer trama, or death...so...yeah ^^;<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Mischief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu...not that anyone would try to convince me otherwise...**

**Thank you Astale5, bree luv, Chrysanth Florence, Ineterin, and James Birdsong for the reviews! ^_^**

**Thing don't always turn out the way you expect them to..."Happily Ever After" just got put on hold...it's time to see who sinks and who can swim ;3 (Please don't hit me with fish...italian food is fine, but please no fish...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mischief<strong>

"Prince Alphonse? Prince Alphonse?" a maid called, searching the room for the small boy.

Hanging from the vines that grew below the bedroom window, little Alphonse grinned in triumph. With practiced ease, he climbed down the castle wall, and down into the garden.

A few yards away Veronica and Roxanne had stopped to sit on the edge of the fountain.

"History makes my head hurt," Roxanne complained, lying down on her side so she could run her hand through the cool water.

Veronica sighed, "No. It's "History gives me a headache", and you shouldn't complain."

She realized Roxanne wasn't listening, and a small tick appeared at her temple, "Roxanne!"

The blue eyed girl jumped, and looked at her, "H-huh? What is it Roni?"

Another tick appeared, "My name is Veronica, not Roni. Stop spacing out."

Roxanne blushed, "S-sorry Ro-er, Veronica."

She turned back to look at the water, as if some answer could be found in her reflection. Veronica peered over her shoulder, and noticed the look of confusion in her sister's eyes.

"Is something wrong?" the violet eyed girl asked in concern.

"Huh?" her sister looked up again and blinked, and then blushed, "N-no! Nothing's wrong! I was just...thinking..."

"About what?" Veronica prompted, "Tell me."

Roxanne continued to blush, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Veronica pursed her lips, "Not even mother, or father?"

"Mmhm!" the befreckled girl nodded, "You can't tell _anyone_. You have to promise."

The white haired princess watched her sister's face carefully, and decided it would probably be okay. That, and she hated being left out of the loop.

"Alright..." Veronica sighed, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Roxanne sat up, and fiddled with her skirt for a moment. Her face slowly growing redder, she took a deep breath.

"After my nightmare last night...when I went back to sleep...I had another dream..." she said, now bright red, "I went into the West Tower, and climbed to the very top. There I found a handsome prince waiting for me..."

Veronica blushed too, "So what happened next?"

"I woke up," Roxanne told her with a sheepish smile.

Veronica nearly fell over in surprise, "What? That's it?"

"Yeah, but..." Roxanne scrunched her brow in deep thought, "It was so...nostalgic. He was tall, his eyes were dark green, his hair was long and dark, and his smile...it made my heart beat so fast..."

Veronica blinked, a light blush dusting her cheeks, "You have such wild dreams, don't you?"

Roxanne laughed sheepishly, "I guess I do, huh?"

Veronica smiled, then with a sigh she stood up, "Well, it's time to return to our studies."

Roxanne sulked at the thought, but she stood up as well. Her sister glanced back to make sure she was following before heading for the castle. Roxanne sighed, but didn't complain as she followed her more mature sister.

Suddenly, a small pair of hands reached out of the bushes and grabbed Roxanne. Before she could so much as gasp she was yanked inside. The small hands covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"I gotcha Roxi," Alphonse whispered in her ear.

Roxanne sighed in relief before peeling his hands off her mouth, "That really scared me, Alfy."

"Sorry, but if I'm not careful I'll get caught," Alphonse told her, taking her hand, "Come on, let's sneak into the West Tower."

Roxanne blanched, "Y-y-you heard that?"

"Heard what?" he asked.

"N-nothing..." she looked away, blushing.

"Anyway, I wanna see what's up there," he told her, "Are you coming or not?"

Roxanne slumped, "But Autor will yell at us again...and what if there really _is _a monster in there?"

"Like a tall, green eyed, long haired type of monster?" the boy asked innocently.

She gaped like a fish, bright red like a tomato, "Y-you-you _were_ listening!"

The boy grinned, "So, are you coming? Or are you going to go study instead?"

"B-but..." she tried to think of how to respond.

Alphonse peeked out of the bushes, and saw Veronica looking worriedly about for Roxanne.

"It's now or never," he whispered, "It would be rude to keep your prince waiting."

"It was just a dream," she hissed, "And you better keep it a secret, okay?"

"Alright, alright," he rolled his golden brown eyes, but then he grinned, "Just as long as you don't get us caught~."

"F-fine! I'll come!" Roxanne paled at the threat.

The two cautiously snuck through the bushes, completely concealed from the eyes of their now irritated sister and the maids she had called out to help her look for Roxanne. Soon they were at the edge of the garden, and running along the wall toward the West Tower.

"Mama's gonna be so mad when she sees my dress," Roxanne noticed the dirt and grass stains on her peach and white dress.

"Shh!" her brother told her.

He looked around the corner before beckoning for her to follow. While no one was looking they slipped inside one of the entrances to the castle. Whenever someone passed by, they hid under tables or behind tapestries. Before long they were at the entrance to the West Tower.

Roxanne tried opening the door, but it was locked, "We can't get in."

"Sure we can," Alphonse held up a key with a grin.

She gasped in surprise, "Where did you get that?"

"Out of Autor's pocket while Veronica was lecturing him the other day," he said smugly while he unlocked the door, "Come on."

They slipped inside and closed the door behind them. It was dark, so Alphonse took Roxanne's hand and slowly led her up the staircase.

"Watch your step," he whispered, "If you fall the whole castle will hear you."

Roxanne pouted, "Yeah, yeah, I know..."

"Make sure you don't fall in front your prince," her brother said, half serious and half teasing, "Because just falling is bad enough..."

She blushed, "I know, I know...it's not like I make those weird noises on purpose..."

"I think it's funny," he snickered, "You sound like a flustered duck."

"I do not!" she retorted, though still at a whisper.

"Yes you do," he said.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Their argument went on all the way to the top of the staircase.

"Do not," Roxanne said for the 87th time.

"Shh," her brother held a finger to his lips, suddenly serious, "We're here."

There was a little light coming from the edges around the door at the top of the staircase, but it was still very dark where they stood. Not another word was spoken while he carefully found the doorknob, tried it, found it was locked, and then very carefully put the key in the keyhole after he found it too. With a low click, they knew it was now unlocked. Alphonse slipped the key back into his pocket before slowly turning the knob.

He paused to look at his sister, who took his hand in hers once again and timidly nodded. With a look of determination, he opened the door.

_Till The Next Chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to mention...I REALLY LOVE reviews! Even if it's just to pummel me with italian food...THANK YOU those of you who review...and for those of you who don't...PLEASE review~! Pretty please with chocolate hardshell, whipped cream, and a marishino cherry on top!<strong>

**As for updates...I have enough written for daily updates till chapter 6...after that, I'm not sure yet...lol, but please stick around!**


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise

**Disclaimer: Non, non...This massochist does not own Princess Tutu...Princess Tutu belongs to EVERYONE! (Just kidding, it belongs to Ikuko Itoh!)**

**Thank you Astale5, bree luv, Chrysanth Florence, FeelTheBeat, Ineterin, James Birdsong, and yayabrande for the lovely reviews! ^_^**

_**Thing don't always turn out the way you expect them to..."Happily Ever After" just got put on hold...it's time to see who sinks and who can swim ;3 (Please don't hit me with fish...italian food is fine, but please no fish...)**_

**You've heard of Pandora's Box, right? Well...lol...**

**BTW, I forgot to mention anywhere...Veronica and Roxanne are about 7 and a half (they're actually twins...but they're nothing alike...), and I think Alphonse turned 6 recently, lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Surprise<strong>

For a moment they had to blink while their eyes adjusted to the sudden light. They looked all about the room, but they only saw one thing worth interest. In the very center of the room there was a large ornamental box on a pedestal. It was the size and shape of a human casket.

"...that's it?" Alphonse complained, letting go of Roxanne's hand he'd been holding with his left hand, and taking his right off the hilt of the small dagger he'd brought.

"Looks like it," Roxanne looked up and around the room, "Maybe we should go back now."

Alphonse glowered, "After all that trouble I went through? I'm not going back till I see what's in that box!"

Roxanne paled, "But it looks like a casket. What if there's a dead person in there?"

Her brother grinned, "Are you scared?"

Roxanne puffed out her cheeks, "I'm not scared."

"Then come on," he pulled her over to the box.

After looking at it for a moment, he found a clasp, and undid it. He then tried to lift the lid, but it didn't budge. He pulled back with a frown.

"Hey, look," Roxanne pointed at another clasp, "There's more than one."

"Oh, right," Alphonse laughed, "Let's find them all then."

"Yep!" Roxanne smiled, fully into the game now.

Soon they found and undid all the clasps, and grinned at each other. They tested the lid, and it moved, eliciting gasps of joy from them.

"One," Alfonse said.

"Two," Roxanne giggled.

"Three!" they said together as they hefted the lid up and let it swing back on it's hinge.

They quickly peeked into the box, their faces beaming with curiosity. That was when they saw the body. With shrieks of terror they both fell back and scooted away from the casket as fast as they could.

"It's a dead person! A dead person!" Roxanne wailed.

"Why is there a dead person up here?" Alphonse wailed as well.

"I don't know! It doesn't make sense!" Roxanne cried, teary eyed.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Alphonse said, quickly wiping away any evidence of tears.

"But we can't leave it open!" Roxanne said, "Then everyone will know we messed with it!"

Alphonse frowned at the idea, but he didn't argue. Slowly, the two of them moved back toward the casket. Once they reached it, Roxanne was the first to pull on the lid. Alphonse held back.

"Wait, I wanna look at him again," he said, pulling himself up so he could look inside the casket once more, "Wow, he doesn't look pale and icky. He looks like a normal person."

"R-really?" Roxanne asked, both nervous and curious.

"Come on, take a look," he told her.

She hesitated, but her curiosity won her over. She went to her brother's side and peered in at the person inside the casket. Suddenly, she gasped.

"It-it's him!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Alphonse looked at her, "Him who?"

"The prince from my dream," she said, staring at the young man she'd dreamed of.

"But...he doesn't _look _like a prince," her brother said, pointing at the young man's plain and slightly tattered clothing, "He looks more like the gardener or something."

"He's a prince because I said he is!" Roxanne retorted, her face bright red.

Alphonse rolled his eyes, but then suddenly seemed thoughtful, "Hmm...if he _is _a prince...then maybe he's under a spell!"

"A spell?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, like in Sleeping Beauty or Snow White!" he said with enthusiasm.

"But that was a princess, not a prince," Roxanne said in confusion.

Alphonse frowned at her, "So? A prince could be put under a spell like that too."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "So if a princess is saved by a kiss from a prince...then a prince would be saved by a kiss from a princess! Like in The Princess and The Frog!"

Roxanne blushed, "What are you saying?"

Alphonse grinned mischievously, "Maybe if a _princess _kisses him, he'll wake up!"

"WHAT?" she turned bright red, "I-I-I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh? Is that so?" her brother suddenly looked disappointed, "I guess he'll have to wait for _another _princess to come save him then..."

"Wh-what?" Roxanne grew worried, "Someone...else?"

"But maybe no princess will come for him," Alphonse stepped back from the casket and slowly headed for the door, "And he'll just sleep like that..._forever_."

She bit her lip and looked at the young man again. Her eyes grew sad, and her hand reached out and gently brushed back a lock of his dark hair.

"I...I want to see you smile again..." she whispered, her deep blue eyes looking at him kindly.

Her brother stood silently by the door, watching and waiting to see if she'd do it or not. Slowly, Roxanne leaned closer. She was blushing, but she had a look of determination on her face. She closed her eyes, and leaned in the rest of the way. Alphonse blushed at the scene, however, he didn't see that it was only a kiss on the forehead.

_'Is he awake?' _she was afraid to open her eyes.

After a moment, the young man's face scrunched. Then slowly, he opened his dark green eyes. Surprised, he sat up quickly, too quickly. His head collided with Roxanne's, creating a painful "thunk".

"Oww!" she fell back on her bottom, holding her head.

The young man held a hand to his head too, sharing her pain.

"Roxi!" Alphonse ran to his sister's side, "Are you okay?"

She looked up with a sheepish smile, "Yeah...but my head hurts."

The little boy frowned and shot a glare at the young man, "Baka Ouji."

The young man looked over at them, confused, "Where..."

Then he saw Roxanne, and his eyes widened in shock, "Ah...Ahiru?"

Alphonse snorted, "Baka Ouji. He's spouting gibberish."

They were all surprised when a sudden groan came from the doorway. A bespectacled man wearing an exasperated face stepped into the room. His eyes were brown, and his short hair was violet black.

"Uh-oh..." Alphonse began inching toward the back of the casket.

Roxanne gulped, "H-hello, Autor-san..."

"You're ten years too early..." Autor huffed, "You weren't supposed to come up here until you were 17...16 at the earliest..."

"...Autor?" the young man looked at him with shock and confusion, "You're...older?"

"Hmph," Autor huffed again, "And you haven't aged a day...it's been over seven years..."

The young man left the casket in two smooth motions, and stalked over to Autor angrily. He grabbed the somewhat taller man by the front of his shirt.

"What did you do?" he growled, "What are you talking about?"

"W-wait, Fakir!" little Roxanne scrambled to her feet.

The young man looked at her in surprise, "Ahiru?"

"Roxi, what's Fakir?" Alphonse asked in a low voice.

Roxanne looked at her brother in surprise, "Huh? Fakir?"

"That's what you just shouted," her brother huffed.

"I-I did?" she asked.

Alphonse just gave her a look.

"I knew it," Autor sighed, "Her memories are resurfacing."

"What?" the young man looked at him again.

"Rue's not going to be happy if I answer your questions while her children are listening," Autor said, taking a hold of his arm, "So for the moment, please control your temper, Fakir-kun."

"Rue's...children?" Fakir's eyes widened again, and he looked at Roxanne and Alphonse.

"You recall how Princess Tutu was a figment of Mytho's heart?" Autor asked in a low voice, catching Fakir's attention once more, "Her physical appearance was actually very similar to that of his late mother. The hair, the eyes...little Roxanne inherited that from her grandmother."

"...so that's why she looks like Ahiru..." Fakir glanced back at the little girl again.

Autor gave the young man a sly look, "You've misunderstood something, Fakir-kun...she _is _Ahiru."

_Till The Next Chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN...I bet you ALL saw that comming, right? I mean, even if you didn't say it in the comments, I know I'm just that predicatable...T.T.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: How It Goes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu, I don't own Princess Tutu, I don't own Princess Tutu...I don't own Princess Tutu...I think you get the point, lol.**

**Thank you Astale5, bree luv, Chrysanth Florence, FeelTheBeat, Ineterin, James Birdsong, MeraLee, and yayabrande for the lovely reviews! ^_^**

_**Thing don't always turn out the way you expect them to..."Happily Ever After" just got put on hold...it's time to see who sinks and who can swim ;3 (Please don't hit me with fish...italian food is fine, but please no fish...)**_

**I love stairs~ :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: How It Goes<strong>

"What?" Fakir gasped.

"The duck is gone, but this girl lives. Rue formed a contract with Ahiru, so that she could be reborn," Autor whispered, "You noticed how she called out your name just now, didn't you? Her memories from her previous life are slowly returning. You can see it, can't you? Those eyes aren't similar to hers, they _are _hers."

Fakir looked at Roxanne, then at Autor, then back at Roxanne again. He held his free hand to his head, as if dizzy.

"A-are you okay?" Roxanne asked in concern, stepping closer.

Alphonse stopped her by catching her hand, and gave Fakir a little glare. Fakir barely looked at the boy, in favor of meeting Roxanne's concerned blue eyes.

"I'm...fine," he said simply.

Roxanne brightened, "That's good."

"He's still a Baka Ouji..." Alphonse snorted.

"Stop calling him that, Alfy," Roxanne frowned at him.

"Hmph," her brother looked away, "He didn't even apologize for that huge bump he left on your head."

"Eh?" she immediately felt her head for the huge bump, but she only found a sore spot, "Ouch. Liar, there's no bump."

"Oh, I meant the huge purple spot," he said, cooly looking at her with one eye.

"Eh?" she began to panic, her hands covering the only slightly red area on her head.

Both Fakir and Autor sweat-dropped as they watched the childish display. Fakir let go of Autor's shirt with a moderately angry shove, and walked over to them. He knelt down in front of Roxanne.

"Let me see," he said.

"N-no...I don't want you to see..." she looked away with a blush.

Gently, but firmly, he grasped her hands and pulled them away from her head. Roxanne turned bright red and tried to pull away.

"N-no! Don't look!" she cried.

"It's fine, moron," he said, "It's only a little red."

"M-moron?" she blinked in surprise, and then she glared at him, "I'm not a moron!"

"Then don't be so gullible," Fakir told her, "Only morons believe everything their told."

"I-I don't! I'm not!" she argued, blushing in humiliation.

This time it was Autor and Alphonse who sweat-dropped.

Now out of things to say, Fakir was left just staring at her. After a moment, Roxanne's angry expression was replaced with that of a thoughtful one.

_'His dark eyes...why do they seem so sad?' _she wondered, _'He seems so lost...'_

Suddenly feeling just a _bit_ awkward, Fakir released her hands and stood up.

"Where is this?" Fakir asked, looking at Autor with a less than civil expression.

"The West Tower, Baka Ouji," Alphonse told him before Autor could say anything.

Fakir looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you to stop calling him that," Roxanne hissed at her brother.

"Hey, Baka Ouji," Alphonse said, purposely ignoring her, "Since my sister broke your curse already, why don't you get lost? We don't need a _baka ouji_ around here."

"I'm not a Prince," Fakir told him, "And I have half a mind to take a switch to your backside for calling your elders stupid."

"Ha! Just try it!" Alphonse told him, "Mama would kill you!"

Roxanne stiffened, and started to quiver. When Alphonse noticed this he paled.

"R-Roxi, I...I didn't mean it like that...I just..." he looked down, ashamed for spouting such an inconsiderate thing.

Startled from her thoughts, Roxanne smiled, "It's alright Alfy! Really! I'm fine!"

Her smile was a bit too bright. Alphonse didn't say anything more. Even Autor seemed more somber. Fakir sensed something was off, so he decided not to make a comment on it.

"I need to speak with Mytho," Fakir said to Autor.

Alphonse made a face, "Who are you talking about? You better not be calling my papa that! Baka oujis aren't allowed to call him that!"

"I'm not a baka ouji," Fakir told him, "And I'll call my friend Mytho if I want to."

"Ha! My papa isn't friends with a baka ouji like you!" Alphonse was sure of himself.

A tick appeared at Fakir's temple, but he chose to ignore the boy.

"Well?" Fakir gave Autor another dark look, "Are you going to take me to him, or are you going to step aside so I can go find him myself?"

Autor developed a tick, "As much as I relish the thought of rescuing you from the dungeon while you beg pathetically...I'll _suppose _escort you."

He turned to the door and opened it wide. Then he looked back at the two children, "As for _you_ two, nearly the entire castle is searching for you...so I _suggest _you get your little royal selves out of this tower before I tell Veronica you're up here."

The two children paled a bit at the thought, both envisioning how angry their sister would be by this point. They quickly headed for the door. Fakir let them pass, sharing first an awkward glance with Roxanne, and then a mutual glare with Alphonse. Autor held out his hand before letting Alphonse pass to follow his sister.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," the bespectacled man said.

"What makes you think I have it?" Alphonse said.

"Well, Roxanne isn't stealthy enough to steal," Autor said, "So of course I would believe _you_ were the one who stole the key."

"Hey! I'm plenty stealthy!" Roxanne called back at them, not watching where she was stepping.

However, Fakir _was_ paying attention, "Look out!"

Too late, Roxanne's little foot went down lower than she expected. With a loud sound of surprise, she flailed her arms wildly in an attempt to keep from falling down the long staircase. Fakir shot past Autor and Alphonse, and caught her hand just in time. In one smooth motion, he pulled her to him, and into his arms.

"Moron," he whispered roughly, catching his breath after the sudden rush of adrenaline, "Don't scare me like that!"

"S-sorry..." she said against his chest, her face bright red, "...thank you...Fakir."

With a sigh, Fakir stood, with her in his arms, "Alright, hold on."

"H-hey! I can walk!" Roxanne panicked.

"Don't squirm," Fakir ordered, "If you keep flailing your arms like that we'll _both _fall."

"B-but..."

"No "buts"," he told her, "Now just hold on to my neck, and we'll be out of this tower that much faster."

Begrudgingly, Roxanne did as she was told. Satisfied, Fakir quickly headed down the stairs, holding the little princess safely in his arms.

"...the baka ouji just kidnapped my sister..." Alphonse gritted his teeth, "Darn it!"

Autor sighed, "You had better prepare yourself...I think you and your sisters are about to get a huge surprise..."

"Huh?" Alphonse looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Autor sighed again, "Just don't cause your parents anymore trouble...and give me back my key already."

With a face that said he didn't want to, Alphonse pulled the key out of his pocket and gave it to Autor. Then, not wanting to waste another minute, the boy took off down the stairs in an effort to catch up with Fakir.

"Ten years...just ten years..." Autor grumbled, following after them, "Was that too much to ask for? Really, just ten more years...Rue's going to blame _me _for this...d*** it..."

_Till The Next Chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Autor...but hey, that's what happens when you spout nonsense about monsters in front of a young prince who wants to show off how brave and clever he is...<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Bad Timing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu...never have, and probably never will...okay, you can scratch out the _probably _part...lol.**

**Thank you Astale5, bree luv, Chrysanth Florence, FeelTheBeat, Ineterin, James Birdsong, MeraLee, and yayabrande for the lovely reviews! ^_^**

_**Thing don't always turn out the way you expect them to..."Happily Ever After" just got put on hold...it's time to see who sinks and who can swim ;3 (Please don't hit me with fish...italian food is fine, but please no fish...)**_

**Things are going slow...or not...well, lol, you'll see what I mean...anyway, I'm off to battle the plot bunnies~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Bad Timing<strong>

During the long run down the stairs, neither Fakir nor Roxanne spoke. When they were finally out of the tower, Fakir finally put the poor red-faced girl down. She was so embarrased she couldn't even look at him.

"Where can I find Mytho?" Fakir asked, a bit too distracted by the sudden brightness to notice her behavior.

"Um...I can take you to him," Roxanne whispered, fiddling with the cloth of her skirt.

This time he looked at her, and raised an eyebrow at her, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I-I said I can take you to him!" she spouted, finally looking up at him.

Her outburst surprised him at first, but something about her expression left him with a feeling of nostalgia. For a second he smiled, just a little bit, "Thank you."

Roxanne saw this, turned an even brighter shade of red, and quickly turned away, "A-all right! Just follow me!"

_'It's so strange...' _Fakir thought as he stepped forward to catch up with her, _'She...really doesn't remember me...'_

After a moment, Roxanne risked a peek at the young man who was now beside her instead of behind her, _'I wish he didn't look so...well, I don't really understand why, but his expression just...makes me think something is troubling him...I just...want him to smile again...like in my dream...'_

"Princess!" a maid exclaimed nearby, "There you are!"

"Oh, hi Gretchen-san," Roxanne waved sheepishly.

"Princess Veronica has everyone looking for you," the maid said worriedly, "And your brother is missing too!"

"Alfy!" Roxanne gasped as she remembered something crucial, "Oh no! I forgot him!"

"What?" the maid asked in confusion, then noticed Fakir, "And who is this?"

"Um, this is Fakir," Roxanne said, "He said he's a friend of papa's...and Autor knows him, so it's okay! I was just taking him to papa, he said he needed to talk to him."

"Oh?" the maid considered the information, then frowned, "Well...then, I'll escort the two of you to the conference room. Your sister is waiting there with your parents."

"I-I see..." Roxanne said, suddenly not looking forward to the near future.

Meanwhile...

"Darn it!" Alphonse swore.

"Young Prince!" a maid exclaimed, "There you are!"

Then she saw where the Prince had come from, "Eh? Were you just in the West Tower? You know only Lord Autor is allowed in there! The King and Queen are the exception of course...but _you _shouldn't be here!"

"It's Autor's fault for being a lousy guard dog," Alphonse told her, "Anyway, have you seen Roxanne? That stupid prince just ran off with her..."

"Eh? N-no...what are you talking about, Prince Alphonse?" the maid was confused.

Alphonse sighed, "Please just take me to father...that's where they were headed..."

"Uh, y-yes, Prince Alphonse," the maid bowed and quickly led the way, wondering whether or not she should mention that he would soon be facing a very angry Queen Rue and Princess Veronica.

A few moments later...

"...young people..." Autor grumbled, finding that no one had bothered to wait for him.

Back to the story...

"Here we are," the maid, Gretchen, knocked on the door to the conference room.

A male servant opened the door, saw little Roxanne, looked at Fakir quizically, then shared a quick nod of confermation with the maid. The two servant opened the twin doors, and ushered them inside.

"Thanks Gretchen-san, and Roy-san," Roxanne said before walking inside.

With small, slightly worried, smiles, the two closed the doors behind them. Once inside, all eyes turned toward them. Besides Roxanne's family, there were several well dressed individuals, and a few servants in the room. Veronica frowned at her sister before noticing Fakir with confusion and surprise.

"Fakir!" the King abruptly stood, forgetting any conversation he'd been having, and all but ran to greet him.

"Mytho?" Fakir gasped at the now taller man.

"It's good to see you!" the King dropped all propriety and hugged him, "It's been so long!"

"Myth-o..." Queen Rue coughed, "King Siegfried!"

King Siegfried blinked, then released his hold sheepishly, "Please excuse me gentlemen. And please, allow me to introduce Roxanne's intended, Fakir."

Veronica's jaw dropped, Fakir stood frozen, and Roxanne simply looked confused. At the door, Alphonse's eyes bugged. In her seat, Queen Rue face palmed. And while the whole of the room was left speechless, Mytho just smiled, oblivious to the bomb he'd just dropped.

_Till The Next Chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...Mytho...that <em>wasn't<em> the right thing to say...but hey, they all love him anyway...just like a cute little puppy...lol.**


	7. Chapter 6: Questions

**Disclaimer: I no own Princess Tutu mon...that just not cool mon...**

**Thank you Astale5, bree luv, Chrysanth Florence, FeelTheBeat, Ineterin, James Birdsong, MeraLee, Nanenna, and yayabrande for the lovely reviews! ^_^**

_**Thing don't always turn out the way you expect them to..."Happily Ever After" just got put on hold...it's time to see who sinks and who can swim ;3 (Please don't hit me with fish...italian food is fine, but please no fish...)**_

**...loosing...stamina...stupid...plotbunnies...heavy fluffies make...running...sooooo haaaaard~...lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Questions<strong>

"Intended?" Roxanne asked, breaking the silence.

"Y-y-you're marrying Roxanne to THAT stupid prince?" Alphonse demanded.

_'Stupid prince?'_ most of the room wondered.

"M-MARRY?" Roxanne jumped back in surprise, shock and embarrasement written all over her face.

Fakir just stared at Mytho, too shocked to say anything.

Queen Rue stood up with a sigh, "Excuse us gentlemen, but we'll have postpone these discussions until later."

"Eh?" one man made a face, "But this has-"

"George-san," Queen Rue looked at him, the icy tone to her voice sending chills down his spine, "Please be so kind as to allow us some privacy, _please_."

"Y-yes, your magesty," the man swallowed.

No one else wanted to incur her wrath, so they politely stood and left the room, quietly saying their farewells. When Rue gave the servents in the room the "leave now" look, they were also quick to file out. Before Alphonse could slip away with the crowd, she caught him with the "get over here now" look, which he reluctantly obeyed. They all knew better than to mess with her.

Just as everyone else had left, Autor happened to peer into the room.

"Ah, so everyone's here," Autor sighed, stepping in and closing the doors behind him.

"Care to explain what happened?" Rue asked, obviously more than displeased.

Autor cringed, "Well...somehow Prince Alphonse managed to take the key..."

Rue groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I knew we should have nailed those doors shut..."

"Why was I up there in the first place?" Fakir demanded, looking at each of the three adults in turn before looking at Roxanne, "Why am I the last to know anything about this?"

Autor looked at Rue, hessitant to say anything without her okay.

"It had to be done," Rue said, "Time was precious, so we had to do it without your consent...Ahiru made her choice."

"Ahiru?" Alphonse made a face, "Who's Ahiru?"

Rue looked to Mytho for support, at a loss for words.

Mytho sighed, "You were awakened earlier than we planned, Fakir. I'm sorry, everything's a mess because we weren't prepared..."

Rue suddenly realized something, and looked at her daughter, "Princess Roxanne!"

"Y-yes mama?" Roxanne was startled by the sudden attention.

"What on earth possessed you to go into the forbidden tower, and to kiss a stranger of all things?" Rue demanded.

Roxanne paled, "H-how..."

Veronica's jaw dropped, "YOU KISSED HIM?"

Roxanne went from white to bright red, "N-n-n-no! I...I only k-kissed him on the forehead...Alfy said it might wake him up...so..."

Now it was little Alphonse's turn to be white.

"I see..." Rue looked at her son, "So what do _you _have to tell me, Prince Alphonse?"

The boy gulped, "Um...well...!"

No one understood whatever he'd spouted.

"What?" Rue asked.

Alphonse swallowed again, "Um, you see...Roxi had a dream where she went to the tower and met this stupid prince...so..."

"EH?" Veronica and Roxanne both exclaimed.

"I told you not to tell anyone that!" Roxanne wailed, "How could you?"

"Snitchers get snitched," Alphonse answered.

Veronica made a mental note to make him suffer later, and to make Roxanne tell her _when _exactly she'd told the annoying boy after telling _her _to keep it a secret.

"E-explain this dream, Roxanne," Rue said, somewhat tense.

All eyes on her, the young girl nervously said, "Well...after I went back to sleep last night...I dreamed I went into the West Tower...and Fakir was there, waiting for me...th-that's it..."

"Autor?" Rue looked at the bespectacled man, "Does this make any sense to you?"

Autor seemed just as bewildered as her, "Well, I thought she was begining to recover...memories...but this seems to be a different matter altogether...I don't know how she could have known he was up there...unless..."

"What?" Rue asked, her eyes wide, "Hold on...what was that first thing you said?"

"Ah...oh...she said Fakir's name without ever having heard it before," Autor said, pushing his glasses up with a slight hint of nervousness, "Isn't that right? Fakir-kun?"

"Th-that's right..." Fakir said, feeling a bit lost with the current conversation.

"...I see," Rue looked down, "...well, I suppose I should have expected this to happen..."

"Rue?" Mytho went to his wife's side, and whispered, "Are you alright?"

Rue looked up at him, but only looked back down again, "I thought we had more time...I'm such a selfish woman..."

Mytho kissed her on the cheek, "It will be alright. It might not be like we originally planned, but it will be alright. Trust me."

Rue's expression softened a bit, "Alright..."

Then her brow furrowed, "...but why did you have to go and announce their betrothal so soon?"

This part was spoken aloud, and so everyone-except Autor who hadn't been there, and was shocked by the information-was now reminded of what Mytho had said earlier.

Mytho blinked, then thought about it, "Oh...perhaps I spoke too soon..."

Rue sighed, "Yes, it _was _too soon. The girls are only 7. People are going to get the wrong idea."

Normal people just wouldn't understand that Fakir had "woken up" too early.

"Sorry...," Mytho looked down, somewhat embarrased, "I was just so surprised to see Fakir, I forgot it wasn't time yet...and I always think of them as betrothed, so it just sort of came out..."

"What the h*** are you talking about?" Fakir demanded, feeling a bit dizzy, "_What_ betrothal?"

Rue raised an eyebrow at him, "You were the one who said, "I will always be by your side", and she accepted, didn't she? And weren't you the first to suggest you wanted more? For her to be a _girl _who would forever be by your side? I believe she agreed to _that _as well...am I wrong?"

Fakir turned a new shade of red, "Y-you...how did you...how does that have anything to do with you?"

"How I know that is another matter. Roxanne is still the one you made that promise to," Rue said, "And since Roxanne is my daughter, it is only right that I know who she'll marry...are you saying you've changed your mind? Ten years _is_ a large gap, I'll be honest...but really, I never thought you to be the type to care what other people thought...of course, I don't plan on letting you have her until she's at least 20...and I had _better_ not catch you kissing her until she's _at least _18."

Fakir was left very speechless, and very red. Mytho and Autor couldn't say anything either.

"I'm...confused..." Roxanne said, looking around the faces in the room, as if looking for the answers in their expressions, "...I don't understand. Can someone tell me?"

"Roxanne...come here," Rue said, sitting down in a nearby seat, "Sit with me."

Roxanne did as she said, her blue eyes wide with wonder. Rue lifted her into her lap, and held her.

"Everyone, please sit," Rue said.

Veronica took the seat to their left, Mytho to their right. Alphonse took the seat next to Mytho, and Fakir and Autor took the seats across from them. The atmosphere was still tense, but at least now they were all sitting together instead of standing around.

Rue held her daughter to her chest as she spoke, "Roxanne...what do you think when you hear the name Ahiru?"

Roxanne seemed surprised, "Um...well...it sounds familiar, I think...Fakir said it when he woke up, and then you mentioned it just now..."

Rue took a moment to look into the eyes of her children, and then locked her eyes with her husband's before continuing, "Ahiru was a dear friend of mine and your father's, and was the closest person to Fakir. She was important to all of us, but she didn't have long to live, because in the end she was only a duck. She had been a girl once, with a magic spell, and we all missed that girl very much. So before she died, I used a magic spell to form a contract with her. She would be reborn as my daughter, a daughter with blue eyes and a cheerful smile..._you _are Ahiru, Roxanne."

_Till The Next Chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>...Rue <em>knows all<em>...lol, okay maybe not, but she _does _know how to find things out...it will make sense later, lol.**


	8. Chapter 7: Uzura

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu zura! **

**Thank you Astale5, bree luv, Chrysanth Florence, FeelTheBeat, Ineterin, James Birdsong, MeraLee, Nanenna, and yayabrande for the lovely reviews! ^_^**

_**Thing don't always turn out the way you expect them to..."Happily Ever After" just got put on hold...it's time to see who sinks and who can swim ;3 (Please don't hit me with fish...italian food is fine, but please no fish...)**_

**Stamina...not...enough...will I make it...in time...next time? *.***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Uzura<strong>

The three children were obviously surprised as their Mother's words slowly sank in.

In a faraway place...

An eccentriclly dressed old man watched them all through what appeared to be a magical gear. He was chuckling to himself, amused at their situation.

"See now? Things don't always work out the way they should," he grinned, "That's what makes the story. Isn't that right, my foolish decendants?"

In the strange, dark place filled with moving gears, another figure appeared. She was a puppet-like girl with seafoam green hair and royal blue eyes. Her age was somewhere in the pre-teen range, though she ran with her arms held outward like an energetic child pretending to be a bird.

"Hello Drosselmyer zura," she said as she came up from behind the elderly man, "Whatcha doin zura?"

Hastily the old man made the gear vanish, then turned to face her, "Why, hello there Uzura-chan. I was wondering where you'd run off to."

"...are you hiding something zura?" the girl looked at him in suspicion.

"Now, now, would I hide something from you?" he asked, "In any case, where were-"

"Tell me zura," Uzura ordered, apparently knowing him too well to be fooled.

"...I'm afraid I can't," he said with false regret, "You'll have to discover it on you own."

"Tell me now zura!" she yelled, pulling forward the drum she'd had strapped to her back and banging on the instrument loudly.

The sound was too much for the old man's ears, "Fine, FINE! Just stop that horrible racket!"

She stopped, "Tell me the truth now zura."

Drosselmeyer sighed theatrically, "Yes, yes, I'll tell you...or rather, I'll _show _you."

He pulled up the gear that held the image of everyone in the castle conference room. The puppet-like girl's eyes widened when she saw Fakir was there.

"It appears the seeds you planted all those years ago sprouted too early," he grinned, "Don't you think so too, _Edel-san_?"

The puppet-like girl frowned at him.

"This tale will be a happy one, Drosselmeyer-san," a more mature voice came from the girl's mouth, "I will ensure that."

The girl turned on her heal, and skipped away with a simply, "Bye-bye Drosselmyer-zura. Me-zura and Other Me-zura are going to see everyone-zura!"

She vanished into the darkness, leaving Drosselmyer alone once more.

"She always, always, ALWAYS has to take the real fun out of it~!" he pulled at the sides of his hat angrily, "Even if she does cause rather interesting plots at times, she just gets in the way~!"

He ground his teeth, "No fair, no fair. Things have been too _boring_..."

Suddenly, he grinned, "Though this unexpected twist might prove interesting...let's see what will happen, hmm?"

His aged chuckle echoed throughout the eery place.

Back at the castle...

"...Roxanne was...a duck?" Alphonse asked, looking at his sister as if she might have feathers hidden somewhere, "So _that's _why she makes those weird noises when she trips?"

Clearly he'd taken the information rather well. Though the adults of the room weren't completely sure if they should consider that a blessing.

"I-I do not!" Roxanne blushed in embarrasment.

Veronica glared at Alphonse, but she didn't, or couldn't, argue on that point. Probably the later, "Alphonse, that was _before _she was born as our sister. She's not a duck anymore."

The violet eyed princess seemed to take the infomation well, _and _in a mature fashion. This was a relief to everyone except Fakir, who was surprised at the realization that she was almost like a miniature Rue with Mytho's white hair.

It was at this time the door to a grandfather clock across the room suddenly opened. While everyone looked at it with a start, Uzura popped out as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hello zura!" the puppet-like girl smiled cheerfully.

A certain pair of blue eyes rolled upward, and the owner of those eyes fainted.

"Roxanne?" Rue asked as her daughter went limp in her arms, "Roxanne!"

Roxanne, Ahiru reborn, had had an emotionally exhuasting day, and seeing a girl pop out of a clock had been the final blow.

"...was it something I said zura?" Uzura asked in concern.

Alphonse's eyes couldn't have been any larger, and Veronica looked like she felt like following her sister's example.

"U...Uzura?" Fakir gasped at the puppet-like girl.

"Fakir zura!" the girl laughed as she ran up to him, and with an energetic leap she glomped him, "Uzura missed you zura!"

Fakir held her instinctively, but with the hold she had around his neck he needn't have bothered, "Uzura...you're...much heavier than before..."

"Yep, I'm heavier now zura!" Uzura chirped happily, finally letting go of his neck so he could put her down, "Did you sleep well zura?"

"Y-yes, I suppose I did..." Fakir said, though by this point he was tired again already.

"It's...been awhile Uzura-chan," Autor said, pushing up his glasses, "Really, don't you think you could have used the door?"

"Oooooh~" Uzura ignored him in favor of skipping past him and around the table to get a closer look at the children, "They've grown so much since last time zura!"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Autor scolded her.

"I'm Uzura zura," Uzura smiled at Veronica, who was closest, "You don't remember me zura. But I saw you when you were _this _big zura!"

Then she scurried behind Rue and Mytho's chairs to pop up beside Alphonse.

"And _you_ were _this _big zura!" Uzura's hands moved closer together, indicating Alphonse's size when she'd last seen him.

"...she hasn't changed at all..." Autor seethed, though he was pretty much ignored by everyone.

"Uzura, it's good to see you," Rue said, "But I'm afraid you'll have to excuse the children now. They've had more than enough for one day."

"Oh, that's too bad zura..." Uzura said.

Alphonse looked at her, "Ah, but ma-"

"_You_ will stay in your room for the rest of the day, Prince Alphonse," Rue said, giving him a stern look, "I still need to choose a suitable punishment for you."

As her mother stood, so did Veronica, "What about me mother? Should I return to my daily lessons now?"

"That won't be nessasary," Rue told her, "Your lessons can wait untill tomorrow."

Alphonse glared at his sister for getting a free day.

"Would you rather I watch over Alphonse and Roxanne instead?" Veronica asked sweetly.

Alphonse stiffened.

"That would be wonderful," Rue smiled at her, "You're such a responsible girl."

Alphonse tensly met Veronica's gaze. She smiled at him, apparently very happy for some reason. He had a feeling he knew the reason.

"Oh," Rue said in surprise as she took a step with Roxanne in her arms, "My, how fast they grow..."

"Oh, I can carry her for you, Rue," Mytho was quick to offer.

"Oh Mytho, would you?" Rue smiled at him greatfully, then looked of the the side with what appeared to be regret, "I was going to carry her to the bedroom by myself..."

Autor shook his head while Fakir's eye twitched just the slightest bit.

"I'll take care of that," Mytho said, gingerly lifting Roxanne into his arms.

"Thank you darling," Rue kissed him on the cheek.

Uzura's eyes brightened at the affectionate guesture.

Veronica shared a look with her mother, her violet eyes inquisitive. Rue slyly tapped a finger to her lips, and her daughter nodded.

"You're so strong father," Veronica commented sweetly.

"Of course he's strong!" Alphonse told her, oblivious to the ways of women.

"Now, now," Mytho said, feeling both pleased and embarrased from all the complements.

"I'll see you later, Fakir," Mytho said, then thought, "Goodbye...Autor."

_'My name isn't hard to remember...' _Autor frowned, "Farewell, Your Highness."

"Ah, later..." Fakir said, stepping forward to get the doors.

"Oh, Alphonse, would you get the door for father?" Veronica said before Fakir got there, "Since you're stronger than a girl like me?"

The boy seemed a bit confused, both sensing a trap and not wanting to loose his masculine pride. In the end though, he opened the door when he saw Fakir comming. He glared at Fakir, who glared right back.

"Thank you, dear brother," Veronica smiled sweetly as she passed him.

He made a face at her, and didn't notice that Uzura had appeared beside him. Bending down, Uzura kissed him on the cheek.

"Good job zura!" she cheered, wearing a happy smile.

_Till The Next Chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Uzura...lol. The next chapter may or may not be slow in comming...I might have to start updating every other day instead of everyday...but I'll see if I can continue going everyday first :D.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Torment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu...but I might be owning some virtual tomatoes soon...T.T**

**Thank you Astale5, bree luv, Chrysanth Florence, FeelTheBeat, Ineterin, James Birdsong, MeraLee, Nanenna, and yayabrande for the lovely reviews! ^_^**

_**Thing don't always turn out the way you expect them to..."Happily Ever After" just got put on hold...it's time to see who sinks and who can swim ;3 (Please don't hit me with fish...italian food is fine, but please no fish...)**_

**SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYY~! T.T I was having Fakir inner turmoil problems~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Torment<strong>

Alphonse's whole face turned red, and he ran after his sister as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Wow, he's so fast zura!" Uzura held a hand above her eyes, watching him go.

"U-Uzura..." Rue's used the table for support, "...what was that just now?"

"That was a kiss, right zura?" Uzura said happily.

"Y-yes...it was, Uzura..." Rue said, desiding to take care of her ignorance of the issue later.

"You may close the door now, Fakir," Rue sat back down, "Uzura, you may sit next to me."

Fakir made a face as he closed the door, already hearing the return of the arrogant girl he'd known long before in her tone. Uzura either didn't notice, or didn't care, and promptly took her offered seat.

"Hurry now, sit," Rue told him, impatient with how slowly he was walking, "We need to talk."

Fakir sat with a sour look on his face, "Was there any particular reason why you wanted Mytho out of the way?"

Rue frowned at him, "...Mytho is a wonderful father. If he's there, the children will be much more at ease after all this. And if I'd gone instead, I wouldn't be able to talk to you at this time."

"...I see," Fakir sighed.

Rue leaned forward in her seat, "Fakir...what do you plan to do now?"

Meanwhile...

"That girl, sh-she...!" Alphonse looked back over his shoulder before looking back at Veronica, "Sh-she gave me _cooties_!"

Veronica looked at him for how ridiculous he sounded, "What?"

"Yesterday Jacob, the stableboy, he told me girls give you cooties!" he shuddered, "And that girl...she planted them on my face!"

She coughed, "Um...you mean...she _kissed _you?"

"Whaa! Evil be gone! Evil be gone!" he wiped at his offended cheek with his sleeve.

A sly smirk appeared briefly, then Veronica sneeked a peck on his other cheek, "There, is that better?"

Horror crossed his face, and he ran forward to hide behind their father, "Papa! Veronica gave me cooties!"

Mytho stopped walking to look at his teary eyed son, "Cooties? What are cooties?"

"Girls have them!" Alphonse wiped at both cheeks now, keeping a wary eye on Veronica least she attack him again, "And Roni _kissed_ me!"

For once, Veronica ignored the misuse of her name.

"I was only being affectionate," Veronica said, her tone implying his reaction was hurting her feelings, "Isn't it fine if I kiss my little brother on the cheek? I don't understand why you're so upset..."

"Alphonse, are cooties really such a problem that you find the need to make your sister sad?" Mytho asked in concern.

Alphonse realized he was loosing this one, "I...but...Jacob said...he said cooties were scary..."

"I don't see anything scary about your sister loving you," Mytho said, "I think you should appologize to your sister."

Obviously, Mytho didn't understand what sisters were like.

In defeat, Alphonse looked at his sister, and in his most appologetic voice he said, "I'm sorry, Veronica."

"It-it's alright," Veronica said, a gentle smile pushing away her hurt expression.

"There, that's better," Mytho said before continuing on down the hall to their bedroom.

Alphonse glared at Veronica now that Mytho wasn't looking. Making him look bad in front of their father meant war.

Veronica smirked, and whispered, "Don't start what you can't win, little brother."

Back at the conference room...

Fakir thought about it, but uncertainty and confusion was all there was to be seen in his expression. Rue and Autor shared a look, both probably realizing he hawas drawing blanks. Not that anyone could blame him.

"Charon knows you're here," Rue said, after hearing nothing but silence, "He's comes to check on you every so often. He'll be overjoyed to see you."

Fakir's eyes grew concerned as his adoptive father was mentioned.

"Charon is in retirement," Autor added, "Mytho gave him a rather nice house within the castle walls. So you don't have to worry about strangers recognising you and causing a riot when you go to see him."

"...how is he?" Fakir asked.

"He was very understanding when I explained your situation," Rue said, "He knew full well how important Ahiru was to you. I offered him the sleeping potion I gave you, but he decided he would wait for you instead. He's been living well, and he only recently retired after some convincing. He looks after Uzura when she's here..."

Rue gave Uzura a look, "She has a tendancy to run off when no one's looking. Also, while Charon was discrete about checking up on you, he would spend some time with my children. They've grown rather fond of him. He's very good with children, though I'm sure you already knew that."

Fakir considered the information, "I'll go see him."

As he stood, however, he hessitated. Athough he wanted to see Charon, he felt a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He realized he wanted to see _her _before he did anything else. He hadn't shown it earlier, but he'd been really worried when she'd fainted. She was Roxanne now, but she was also Ahiru, and he had sworn to stay by her. He felt so useless, realizing he had failed to keep that promise for seven years.

"D*** it," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to abate his sudden headache.

Rue frowned in concern, "Perhaps you should rest. I'll summon Charon for you."

Fakir nodded after a moment, "I...would like to see how Roxanne is doing."

Autor and Rue shared a undecipherable look.

"...alright," Rue said.

_Till The Next Chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>Things are hectic, I just found out the Family Reunion I'm going to might be longer than I thought...*sigh*, I hope I'll get some nice plot bunnies on the long car ride...NICE ones, not mean ones that poke my brain with sticks...T.T I hope I'll see you all again soon~...I'll try to get back on a regular schedule when the reunion is over...I LOVES YOU! *cries*<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Relevance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu...um, yeah...let's just leave it at that...too tired from staying up late to come up with something witty...oh! I...uh, no...stupid brain...oh! I _do _own a brain that just started quoting a TV show I loath...-_-...carry on...**

**I sincerely thank all past readers, those of you who took the time to comment in the past, and any of you who came by to read this. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Relevance<strong>

Roxanne opened her eyes slowly as she awoke, finding her father watching her with his concerned amber eyes. Veronica noticed the movement, and she touched Alphonse's shoulder to catch his attention. He'd been lying on his bed, irritated and bored, but he sat up quickly when he realized what was going on.

"Wha...where..." she looked around, trying to remember. Then her eyes widened as it came back to her and she shot up in her bed, "Where is he?"

"Roxanne?" Mytho asked, confused, "Where is who?"

"Fakir-" she froze, a sudden blush storming across her face.

"Oh, Fakir is with your mother," Mytho said, "They stayed behind in the conference hall."

"I..." Roxanne was clearly flustered, "...um...will I get to see him again?"

"Of course," Mytho smiled, "But for now you need to rest. It's been a long day for you."

"B-but I feel _fine_, really!" she hopped out of bed, only to trip clumsily and fall on her face with an awkward, duck-like squawk.

"Roxi!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Roxanne!" her father and sister cried in concern at the same time.

"Oww..." she held her nose as Mytho helped her up, "Stupid gravity..."

"Are you alright?" her father asked, inspecting her for all injuries worriedly.

"Y-yeah..." she mumbled.

Her now red nose was sore from the fall, and she had a small bruise on her elbow, but she was otherwise perfectly fine.

"You have good luck in disguise, dear sister," Veronica sighed, secretly wondering, for the millionth time, how _her _twin could be such a clutz.

"That's what you get for thinking about some stupid prince..." Alphonse grumbled.

"Stupid...prince?" Mytho blinked, not understanding what he was talking about.

"I told you not to call him that!" Roxanne glared at her brother, blushing furiously with her tiny fists clenched at her sides, "Besides, he's not stupid! And he told you he's not a prince!"

"Then what's so special about him?!" Alphonse demanded.

"_Obviously _he was close to Father," Veronica told him off, "And are you not close to ordinary servants yourself? I don't see where you have the place to question this matter."

Alphonse blushed angrily, "This and that are two different matters!"

"Hardly," Veronica said.

Mytho sighed, knowing who the subject was without a doubt now, "My children...let me tell you about my dear friend, Fakir."

In an instant he had their full attention. Not just because they loved their father, but also because they were brimming with curiosity. Albet none of them would outright admit to it, for each their own reason.

"It is a very long, complicated story, that I'd hoped to tell you when you were older, but I will tell you a small part of it now...I once mentioned that I battled a horrid plague of ravens before your births, did I not?" he asked. When they all nodded, he continued, "You see, when I first faced the Monster Raven that led them, my most faithful and trusted knight gave up his life to protect me."

He paused at the gasps of two his daughters, nodding at the sorrow of that fact, but he continued, "However, that was not the last I saw of my knight. He was reborn into another life, and we found each other again.

"He was...like me?" Roxanne, in her surprise, interrupted without realizing it.

"That could be where your mother came up with the idea," Mytho admitted, "The circumstances were different, but yes, you do have that in common now."

"Please, continue, Father," Veronica urged politely.

"Right," he nodded, "As I was saying, I met the reincarnate of my fallen knight, and he was a young orphan boy named Fakir-"

Roxanne gasped loudest, torn at this knowledge "O-orphan?! Why was he...?"

Mytho winced, regretting that he'd mentioned that, but then gave her a gentle smile, "Charon raised him. Rachel too."

All eyes were wide, recognizing the names.

"In fact, that is how I met them. Through Fakir. All three of them helped me when I was...in need of assistance," he said, "Fakir stood by me as if he were still my knight...he protected me with all he had. He...well, we had our differences at times, I will not lie, but in the end he was always there for me. If not for his part in the final battle against the Monster Raven, we would not have won."

Fakir stood silent at the door, staring at them with a sort of stunned expression, as if he didn't know how to react. Rue smiled knowingly off to the side, waiting for him to step in of his own accord. Autor was a bit huffy at his part in the final battle being left out, but he held his silence: probably because he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the Queen.

Alphonse groaned, and flopped back on a bed, "So he's a hero...whatever, he still didn't apologize for knocking Roxi over...and he called her a _moron_!"

Fakir could feel the sharp cold of Rue's glare at his back, though he showed no sign that he was aware. Rue was very tempted to drag him away somewhere, by his ear possibly, where her children would not hear what she wanted to yell in his face. She wasn't about to tolerate him treating _her _daughter like that; she expected _better _from him, even if he _had _started out a total jerk. Autor seemed a bit amused by this little turn of events.

Roxanne had been about to retort on part of Alphonse's statement, but at the end of it she recounted the happening and remained silent. Veronica was about to state her disbelief, but when she saw the sour look on Roxanne's face she realized it was true.

"...he called you a moron? Why? What did you do?" she asked.

"I-it wasn't my fault! H-he just..." Roxanne looked down with a pout. Then she blushed as she remembered the way he'd said it when he'd saved her from falling down the stairs, "W-well...I don't think I deserve to be called a moron, but...he...he's not a bad person..."

Mytho smiled at her, "He's a bit harsh at times, but he means well."

By this time Fakir was more than a little red, and he began to back away. Unfortunately, this movement caught Alphonse's attention.

"Well look and see _who'_s been eavesdropping," the small be-freckled boy grinned triumphantly.

Fakir froze as all eyes immediately turned on him. At the present moment, the little prince had Autor beat in the "mess with Fakir" button pushers...a fact that Autor didn't seem to mind at the moment.

"F-F-F-F-Fak-k-k-kir?" Roxanne flushed from head to toe, "H-how l-l-long ha-have you...been...l-listen-ning?"

Wide blue met frozen emerald for two moments at least, but Fakir failed to say anything.

"Long enough, I believe," Rue said, silently amused at Fakir's expression, "He wanted to see how you were doing, my dear. Are you feeling better now?"

"Ah, y-yes, Mother..." the embarrassed auburnette nodded.

"Good," her mother smiled, "Well, I _believe _Fakir has something he would like to say to you...but if he continues to stand there like a statue I may have to call upon the servants to place him in the garden..."

Fakir narrowed his eyes at the instigating Queen, but she replied with an icy glare of her own. She intently mouthed two words. Apology. NOW.

His brow furrowed, "For what?"

Rue raised her perfect brows in astonishment, her open mouth about to curve to form a terrible tirade of insults - some of which no proper woman should say.

Autor face-palmed, "Are you an _idiot_, Fakir? You called a _princess _a _moron_!"

Fakir's eye twitched in irritation.

Alphonse was about to add to that, but his ever so wise violet-eyed sister quickly covered his mouth with a pillow, least he spout something troublesome. Somehow no one seemed to take notice of the muffled tussle that ensued.

"You really _should _apologize, Fakir," Mytho added, worried about the current conflict, "I know you used to call her that before, but...for now, you should apologize. Please."

Mytho's eyes still retained the quality of earnest innocence that used to make teenage girls swoon, though he remained unaware they ever did. On top of that, little Roxanne was staring at him, though she seemed to think her bangs concealed the action.

Fakir took a breath, looked off to the side, and said, "I'm...sorry."

Before anyone could say more, he left. However, he looked a bit more embarrassed than irritated as he went down the hallway. He stopped by a window, looking out at a city he had seen a few times before. The city hadn't changed all that much, not that he could tell from a distance, so he tried to take comfort from the sight while he worked at organizing his thoughts.

After a few minutes, Mytho came to stand beside him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Fakir asked, some vulnerability leaking through.

"I wish I could tell you, my friend," Mytho said, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "This wasn't meant to happen this way...if Roxanne hadn't found you so soon, I might have had something ready to say...as it is, all I can say is that you have us to help you through this.

"And Roxanne may not remember everything, but she is still the same in every way...well, ther e are a few obvious exceptions, but in the end she is still herself."

Fakir sighed, "...of all the names you could choose...why Roxanne...?"

Mytho smiled, "It was my mother's name. It was fitting, since she does look like her...and she seems very happy to have it."

Fakir nodded, understanding now.

"...don't...worry too much about her name," Mytho said, "We've all had moments when we've almost called her "Ahiru"...don't tell Rue I told you, but she has. We both have."

Fakir considered that piece of information, "...was it...strange knowing your daughter was...?"

"I was...surprised, at first," Mytho said, "I think having Veronica there at the same time helped clarify things for me, though I'm sure it wouldn't have taken long to accept. She was such an adorable baby; 5 pounds and 2 1/5 ounces, with a little wisp of auburn hair and those tiny whittle hands-o-oh, sorry, I didn't mean to get distracted. Where was I...?"

Fakir was too mortified at the "Daddy talk" he'd just heard Mytho use to answer. Hearing Mytho utter "whittle" in that "baby talk" tone was more shocking than...well, a lot of things. He'd once thought there was nothing more Mytho could do that would surprise him, not after all the heart shard scenarios they'd gone through.

Any doubts he'd had about this being some sort of unnaturally realistic dream were shattered beyond repair. There was absolutely no way he could dream up something this disturbing.

"...I imagine you won't be making that face after _you're _the one who talks like that," Mytho said. He rarely sought vengeance, but as a father who'd been through _three _"toddler's early rebellion" stages, he somehow felt inclined.

It took a couple of minutes for the rare "Mytho just insinuated something" to sink in. When it finally did, Fakir blushed furiously, and half glared, half gaped, at his friend/guy he'd spent over half his life protecting/official, but not agreed to yet, future father-in-law.

"Oh, right, I remember now," Mytho smiled, ignoring Fakir's reaction, "After the surprise wore off, I knew without a doubt that Roxanne was truly my daughter, no matter who she'd been in her past life. Occasionally she'll remind me of Ahiru, and I will be happy that she lives on, but I think of her fully as my daughter now."

"...I think I need another few years rest, after all of this..." Fakir pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back, using the wall for support.

Mytho blinked, "...you do?"

Fakir gave him a look, "Wouldn't you?"

"Oh, no, that's not what meant," Mytho shook his head, "What I meant to ask was...do you want to go back into an enchanted sleep?"

_Till The Next Chapter..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note to Readers:<strong> I said it in the update of My Heart Will Sing, but I'll say it again. I'm very sorry I failed your expectations. I wasn't strong enough to handle what life threw at me, and I had nothing in me to do what I had set out to...and I am sorry. I hope you will forgive me, and continue to read my meager fanfictions. Comments will really help motivate me to update faster...even if you're venting out how ticked off your are, I'll know that you still care...so far only my sister has given me a comment on my recent update...and while I won't let it affect my work, and I know I fully deserve the silent treatment...I still really want to know you care...one little review will make my day. Just a little smile, or a one-word statement will do it...so if you can forgive me, please review...

A serious question has been asked, what will happen next?! (I am aware that makes me sound like I don't know...but it's rolling! It's rolling!)


End file.
